Egoista
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños -Dianitha-// La vida puede darnos muchas sorpresas, sobre todo, a aquellas personas que nos portamos de una manera egoista, lastimando a los demás. Esta es la historia de mi vida.


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Egoísta**

¿Qué hacer cuando ya no hay salida? ¿Qué caminos debería de recorrer ahora, si el que seguía se me ha cerrado? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué no seguí el consejo de mi hermana y de mi padre? ¿Soy egoísta?

Un montón de preguntas se forman en mi cabeza y siento que no habrá respuesta a cada una de ellas, o tal vez sí, pero no quiero verlas, escucharlas o lo que sea, para no hundirme más de lo que ya estoy. Es increíble como es la vida. Tan sencilla pero al mismo tiempo tan compleja. Creyendo tenerlo todo, en realidad no tengo nada. Ni una miserable lastima de mi familia, aunque ellos me lo advirtieron y yo, con mi orgullo en alto, como todo un siempre, no les hice caso y seguí lastimando a sabiendas que estaba mal y ahora pago por ese pecado.

Aquel día comprendí que existe el bendito karma que yo siempre negué que hubiese. Aprendí que cada hombre recibe un resultado de regreso, después de haber dejado plantado la semilla, sin importar si es buena o mala. Aunque, si es lo primero, obtendrá elogios, premios y éxitos. Si es la segunda, mejor ni decirlo. Tienen mi ejemplo. "El caso patético de Touya Kinomoto", asi lo llame porque esa es la realidad. ¿Quieren que les explique? Pienso que es lo mejor, aunque sé cuáles serán sus críticas.

**Un año atrás**

Todo empezó cuando Nakuru, Yukito y yo estábamos en el último año de la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo. Mi hermana menor, por siete hermosos años, Sakura tenía una relación con el mocoso chino ese. Me cae mal, no porque sea un mal muchacho, sino porque me la va a arrebatar de mi lado y ya no seré yo quien la cuide. Eso me ponía de un humor de a perros. Hasta que un día pude ver que ella se estaba peleando con él e interiormente me alegre, porque asi ese molestoso chino no entraría a mi familia. Sin embargo no fue así.

Empecé mi relación con Nakuru, por la razón de querer darle celos a Kaho. Está bien, no estoy siendo sincero. En realidad yo era un mujeriego sin remedio. Pero vamos, soy hombre y divertirme un rato no está nada mal, ¿O sí? De igual manera. Yo me había quedado maravillado de ver a Kaho. Su pelo rojizo y ojos color café. Su cuerpo estaba de infarto con esas curvas y unos senos para nada desagradables. Muy diferente de Nakuru. Aunque ambas poseían un carácter misterioso, se diferenciaba que Mizuki era tranquila y Akizuki era extrovertida. _Pero no me daba cuenta que lo que estaba punto de hacer, marcaria el resto de mi vida._

Yukito era mi mejor amigo desde niños. Él siempre era la "voz de mi conciencia", pero apenas si le escuchaba. Más él siempre estaba ahí, conmigo. Un día estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad, comiendo algún aperitivo, cuando se nos acercaron Nakuru y Kaho. ¿No les dije que ella también estudiaba medicina? Bien, ella estudia con nosotros, pero jamás me daba una oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Este es nuestro último año. ¿Qué especialidad van a seguir? – pregunte yo, haciéndome el inocente.

-Yo voy a seguir pediatría – contesto Nakuru. A lo cual yo forme, con mis labios, una mueca en vez de sonrisa.

-Yo igual – Esa declaración de Yuki me sorprendió.

-Pensé que seguirías cardiología, conmigo – le conteste sin medir mis estado de ánimo. No quería que mis planes se vinieran abajo.

-No. Cambie de opinión hace un par de horas – me dijo él con una sonrisa. De una manera tan tranquila.

Algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué Yuki me dejaba? No, tenía que tener a Nakuru conmigo, a como dé lugar y lo haría. Ese sería el único medio de conseguir a Kaho. Porque a pesar de que las dos sean amigas, también eran rivales. Al menos si de hombres se trata. Eso lo sabía muy bien y yo tenía que jugar mis cartas de una manera correcta.

-Yo seguiré ginecología – dijo Kaho, despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-Veo que nos vamos a separar. – las palabras salieron de una manera triste. Bueno, en realidad era actuación.

-No te preocupes, seguiremos juntos ¿verdad chicas? – Contesto Yuki de manera conciliadora.

Después de unos minutos, nos levantamos y nos fuimos a nuestra clase. Kaho estaba con su grupo de amigos, y yo con el mío. El día pasó normalmente. A la salida, yo me iría con Akizuki, asi que aprovecharía para decirle "cuanto la amo" y que sea "mi novia". En primera, no la amaba, segundo no quería que fuese mi novia. Pero quería un revolcón, ya que llevaba un mes si uno y Kaho no me estaba dando facilidades. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que con mi supuesto noviazgo con Nakuru, provocaría que Kaho me viese y empezase algo. Esa mujer era la única que podía transformar mi mundo y yo no la veía como lo hacía con las otras.

_No juegues con el corazón de una mujer. No sabes cómo puede quedar y mucho menos que reacción podría tener. –_ Las sabias palabras de mi padre. Pero igual que a Yuki, no le hice caso. De seguro lo hacía, por su rol de papá, nada más.

_Ironías_.

**Dos meses después**

¿Se acuerdan que le dije que aquella le iba a decir a Nakuru que fuese mi novia? Hace exactamente dos meses atrás. ¿Saben la respuesta que me dio? Me dijo que sí. Yo estaba contento y saltaba en un pie. Todo marchaba bien, excepto por una cosa. Kaho seguía sin mirarme y eso me frustraba. Aún tenía a Akizuki, y debo decir que no es para nada mala en la cama. ¿Quién diría que tenía su lado salvaje? Sonreí. Aun me podría servir.

_No juegues con Nakuru. Si me entero de que jugaste con ella, créeme que te pesara el haberte metido con ella y conmigo._

Las palabras de Yuki en aquella tarde, aun estaban en mi cabeza. Sonreí. Él no me podría hacer nada. Tampoco me dejará, porque no es de las personas que se pelean con un amigo por una mujer, mucho menos conmigo que nos conocíamos de la infancia. _Me confié por tonto y ahora pago las consecuencias._

Camine hasta mi casa y cuando abrí la puerta, escuche unos ruidos que provenían de la sala. Me acerque y lo que vi me dejo perplejo. Mi hermanita con ese mocoso en una posición un poco…comprometedora.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Grite. Ambos dieron un brinco del susto.

-Hermano… - Sakura por primera vez me desafiaba la mirada. ¿Estaba enojada o era mi parecer?

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Sakura es mi prometida y estábamos juntos. Como lo hacen una pareja de enamorados de **verdad** – Contesto ese chino mal nacido.

-No te atrevas a…

-¿A que, hermano? Dímelo. Es normal que este asi con Shaoran – Mi hermana me desafiaba y ella jamás lo había hecho. Me hervía la sangre. Observe que me iba a decir más cosas pero, el mocoso se interpuso.

-Yo me voy. Habla con tu hermano. Necesitan conversar. Además mañana es nuestro aniversario y pasaremos afuera los dos solos – Le dio un beso en la boca y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hermana. Tu solo juegas con ella y…

-No deberías decir aquello, Kinomoto – me dijo el mocoso, mirándome sobre su hombre – Eres el que menos hablaría sobre dignidad y moral. Si tú eres peor que otros hombres y solo utilizas a las mujeres – lo último me sorprendió.

Vi que se fue, me voltee a ver a mi Sakura y me miraba muy disgustada. No será acaso…

Moví la cabeza negativamente y me dirigí hacia mi hermana. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Era una batalla y el ambiente estaba tenso. No se sabía quién ganaría. Frente a frente y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo. Agacho la cabeza, moviéndola negativamente y susurrando mi nombre, ¿Por qué?

-Touya… Touya… ¿hasta cuándo te meterás en mi vida? – me pregunto alzando la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

-Porque eres mi pequeña hermana y debo cuidarte de las malas intenciones de los…

-¿De quién? – Pregunto alzando una ceja, en forma sarcástica – Mira Touya. Tú eres el que menos debes hablar de moral o alguna cosa de esas. Lo digo, porque me entere de tus planes y solo te puedo aconsejar algo: Si lo que dices a los cuatro vientos, protegiéndome a mí, entonces es porque tú no lo haces. Sin embargo, si es lo contrario, es mejor quedarse callado y no quedar mal delante de otras personas.

-No sé de que hablas, monstruo – vi que respiro profundamente y rezo mentalmente – además, tú estabas peleada con ese mocoso.

-Shaoran y yo conversamos al día siguiente de nuestra discusión. Él se dio una oportunidad a sí mismo y le dio a la relación también. Asi como lo hice yo. Pero ninguno de los dos jugamos con el sentimiento del otro. Solo te advierto algo: Si no la amas, déjala ir. Es egoísta de tu parte tenerla a tu lado y no amarla. No la destruyas.

Dicho eso, se fue a su cuarto pasando a mi lado. Ni siquiera me dijo adiós o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No, Kaho sería mía y Nakuru simplemente me ayudara a que ella se fije en mí. Aunque no la ame ni sienta nada por ella.

**Seis meses después**

No sabía que pensar o que sentir. Aún se me hacia duro saber que mi mejor amigo me arrebato de mis brazos a mi novia. ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo? Las palabras de mi hermana retumbaban en mi cerebro.

_Si no la amas, déjala ir. Es egoísta de tu parte tenerla a tu lado y no amarla._

Tenía razón, sus palabras habían sido certeras. Ella lo sabía por su propia experiencia, ¡Pero era feliz con ese mocoso! Y hoy me arrepiento de aquello. Encontrarla en la cama de Yuki. Ella me fue infiel por mi propio egoísmo. Si, fui un estúpido, idiota e insensible. Había destruido a Nakuru, había lastimado su corazón.

Yukito lo sabía. Por eso se había metido a estudiar la misma especialidad que ella, lo hizo para protegerla, consolarla, abrazarla. _Fui un patán y hoy pago las consecuencias de aquello._

**Tiempo actual**

Esa es mi historia. Triste ¿verdad? Sé que piensan lo mismo que mi familia y amigos.

Desde entonces he estado solo. Me entere que Kaho estaba comprometida con otra persona y que jamás me vería como algo. Se fue a vivir a Inglaterra y hacer su vida. Ella sabía de mi fama y por eso me evito. Por eso se fue con otro. Yukito y Nakuru viven juntos y felices. De hecho, ellos tienen planeado casarse y la madrina será Sakura, mi hermana.

Ella vive con el mocoso ese, aun en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Resignarme. Vivo con mi padre y aunque soy un buen doctor y he logrado llegar a puestos altos, mi vida sentimental es vacía. Solo pensé en mí, y no en los demás. Mi hermana y papá me lo advirtieron, más yo no escuche. También me entere que Tomoyo, mi prima, sería la encargada de diseñar y confeccionar el vestido de novia y el de las madrinas, de la boda de Nakuru y Yukito. Supe por ahí, que Eriol, el prometido de mi prima, iba a ser el padrino.

Yukito jamás me volvió a pasar palabra. Él fue directo en su advertencia, pero yo me confié y me porte como un reverendo patán. Nunca se arrepintió de haberme puesto los "cuernos" con él, dicho por la misma Nakuru. Ella se entero de mis acciones a los dos meses de haber empezado nuestro noviazgo. Por eso es que desde esa época siempre la veía relajada y cuando estaba con mi antiguo mejor amigo, era ella misma, no la novia de Touya Kinomoto.

Me invitaron a la boda, mas tome la sabia decisión de no ir. Me acabo de enterar, mientras escribo mis últimas líneas, que Kaho con su familia va a estar también. Mañana pediré el traslado a Osaka o Kyoto, también iré a donde Yukito y le daré las gracias por la invitación, diré que no podré ir por asuntos del trabajo. Quiero empezar una nueva vida, dejando enterrado mi mala reputación que me llevaron a perder a mi hermana, mi familia y mis amigos. Era hora de empezar a demostrar que yo he cambiado y que no sigo siendo el mismo.

**The End

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

Feliz cumpleaños pequeña -Dianitha-, espero que disfrute de este día en compañia de tu familia y amigos.

Ojala te guste este One-shot. Salió del reto: Infiel.

A los demás, **¿Reviews?**


End file.
